


Welcome to Camp Half Blood

by GreatValueJellyBean



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Violence cause yanno monsters are bad an stuff., I'm Bad At Tagging, Lumity ain’t happening for a while sorrrry., Multi, Other, Percy and co will probably be mentioned occasionally but aren’t major characters, References and jokes to the first five books will probably be present?, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatValueJellyBean/pseuds/GreatValueJellyBean
Summary: Luz Noceda begins to find out that her life isn’t as normal as it may seem, and that the Greek gods and goddesses she had heard stories about weren’t myth and legend, but reality.Equipped with this newfound knowledge and faced with the truth that she’s the child of a god, Luz must learn to defend herself, as to not be killed by some monster that sees her as a delicious treat.Will she become one of the strongest half-bloods ever born, or will she die trying?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Welcome to Camp Half Blood

Luz awoke unsure of what time it was, only knowing it was obviously late by the darkness that filled her room. She pushed herself to sit up, yawning and stretching her back as she shifted to attempt and find her phone sitting somewhere on her nightstand. Eventually her hand found the device, knocking it onto the floor. She groaned, ripping off her blankets so she could hastily retrieve it and get back into the warmth of bed. As she bent down though, she stopped, almost certain she had seen something move in the corner of her eye, just outside the window. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, grabbing her phone and walking to her window, smooshing her face against the cool glass in an attempt to see if she had actually seen something. The street was dormant, with the only movement being a raccoon eating something off the side of the road under a dim streetlight. She shrugged, backing away from the window and finally checking the time.

3:46am on a Saturday night. She groaned. Willow had come over for a sleepover yesterday, the two planning on waking up particularly early so they could hangout with Gus. Luz knew it would take her an hour at _best_ to get back to sleep, and the thought of her having to get up again in a mere three hours and fourteen minutes made the idea of trying to get back to sleep again sound pointless. Sleep never came easy to her, the silence and stillness always pushing her deep into thought, whether it be fears and insecurities or attempting to plan every moment of the day to come. 

She turned away from her window, using the dim light her phones home screen cast to look at the sleeping bag laying at the foot of bed. Willow _should_ be laying inside it but the bag was empty. Luz hummed to herself, happy that she wouldn’t be the only one suffering from lack of sleep in the morning. Granted, Willow was a literal machine, able to run on next to no sleep at all. Willow didn’t even need caffeine either, and she hated coffee anyways. Luz, on the other hand, would definitely be downing a cup or two in the morning, probably earning a small frown from her mother who needed just as much coffee herself before heading to work.   
  


Luz could tell they’d end up making two pots of coffee in the morning because of the sleep lingering in her muscles and eyes.   
  


She sighed, once more attempting _(and failing)_ to rid any or all sleep from her eyes, and went to leave her room so she could use the bathroom and grab a small snack or something. She mentally decided to just stay up, probably entertaining herself by reading fanfic until her alarm alerted her it was 7.   
  


She slowly creaked her door open as to not wake up her mother, and peered down the hallway. None of the lights were on, not even the light in the bathroom a little down the hall. She raised an eyebrow, now curious as to the whereabouts of Willow. The girl basically lived in the house too with how much time she spent there, so the idea of Willow being downstairs raiding the fridge for a snack herself wasn’t too out of the blue, but it didn’t exactly add up either. Willow, for as long as Luz had known her, was a cripple, and Luz usually had to help the girl up and down the stairs when she was over.

Luz pulled her head back into her room and shone her phone over the ground once more, even more perplexed when she saw Willow’s crutches leaned against the foot of her bed, untouched from when the two girls finally went to bed. She was nothing but confused, and decided to just make her way downstairs to find Willow, too sleep deprived to even attempt to think of an explanation for how the girl had gotten anywhere without using her crutches.

As she walked through the hallway and began to descend the stairs, she heard what sounded like two voices, deep in conversation. She slowed, taking caution as she slowly inched down one step at a time. As she neared the bottom of the stairs the voices grew louder, eventually even starting to sound familiar. It didn’t take long to figure out the voices belonged to her mother and Willow, most likely sitting at the table in the kitchen. While she normally wasn’t one to eavesdrop, hearing her name brought up had peaked her curiosity, and she stopped at the final step of the stairs. She could hear Willow speaking in a tone that left Luz feeling uncomfortable. She sounded on edge, almost _scared,_ a tone not at all common for her friend.

”-I’m just _saying_ Mrs. Noceda, it might be smart to consider it. I can’t pinpoint what it is exactly but I’ve picked up the scent of _something_ , and whatever it is, hasn’t exactly left me feeling in a good mood. I’m worried Luz might be in danger!” 

Her mama sighed. “How long has this been going on?”

”Well. This whole week has felt off, but I picked up the scent Tuesday. At first it was very faint but, as the week has progressed its gotten stronger, as if there’s something watching us and trying to scope out the best moment to jump.” 

“Have you alerted Gus’ parents, too?” 

“They’re aware, yes.”

Silence followed. Luz swallowed, the uneasiness she felt only grew as she heard more of the conversation. What was there to be scared of? Why would she be in danger? Why would Gus be in danger? And what was with all this talk about a “scent”? Luz’s head ached as she attempted to process any of what she had heard. She heard her Mama clear her throat. 

“I... I suppose I’ll have a chat with his parents in the morning then.” She sighed again, “Are you really sure this might be _that_ serious..?”

Willow said nothing. Luz assumed she had nodded in response to the question. Her mother spoke again, voice wavering and small as though she had started to crack.   
  
“ _Gods_ , I’m not ready for this.”

Luz slowly creeped backed up the stairs, uncertain of what was going on or what was happening. Hearing her mama like that, _hurt_. Scared her even. Originally, she planned to stay up, but now, with her head aching and her thoughts spinning, she wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her bed.   
  


Most of all though, she wanted to hug her mother, a small thought creeping into the back of her head that it might be the one of the last times she would be able to for a while. That wasn’t all that was on her mind though. Part of her felt _angry_. Angry that whatever was going on, despite how serious it sounded, was being kept under her nose by the two people she cared for most. The thought left her with a sour taste in her mouth. She was disappointed in herself.   
  
As she neared the top of the stairs she felt her eyes begin to water. She closed her eyes hard in an attempt to save herself from the tears, but in doing so, managed to trip on the last stair resulting in a loud thud as she laid sprawled on her hands and knees. The voices of her best friend and mama stopped instantly, the only sound being the loud beating of her heart within her chest. She pushed herself up and ran to her room as she heard the chairs creak downstairs.   
  
Once in her room she froze, unsure of what to do next. She opted to hide under the covers of her bed, feeling ridiculous as she did so, and it wasn’t long before she heard a slight knock on her door.   
  


“Luz..? _Are you okay querida..?_ ”

Luz didn’t move, only hoping the sound of her heart was not as loud as it seemed to be. She heard the sheets of her bed move as her mattress sunk slightly.

“Luz, what’s wrong?”

Luz did her best to avoid making any noise, and noise didn’t escape her, but as she silently cried she _shook_ , which was enough to cause her mama to pull the sheets down slightly. Luz collapsed in on herself, pulling her knees close to her chest and hugging herself, struggling to fight the urge to turn and embrace her mother. It didn’t matter however, as she was picked up and pulled into her mother’s arms, her head lying against her mother’s chest. She let go, finally giving in and hugging her mother tightly, trying her hardest to pull herself closer as her mama rubbed her back and slowly rocked back and forth.

Luz was tired, and before long, she had fallen fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah! I hope you’ve enjoyed this first chapter. I don’t know how long this fic will be exactly, but I’ve had a lot of fun writing this, re-learning Greek mythology, and in general, writing an Owl House fanfic! I’m currently re-reading the first 5 books of Percy Jackson just to get a feel for it again too lmao.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! I’d love to hear it. :)


End file.
